Megaman Zero:Burn My Dread
Uma Tie-In, feita por Artyom, onde vemos o diário de bordo de Arch explicar sobre sua história ao lado do Dr.Wells. Essa Tie-In se passa depois dos eventos antes e durante os eventos da saga Megaman Zero. História Diário de bordo'091929122016 Eu estou numa viagem agora e muito me recordo de como vim parar aqui. Eu era um Reploid de limpeza usado nas viagens de expedição da equipe de arqueologia SEBEC, meu primeiro dono foi à doutora Azure, ela era uma antropóloga responsável por identificar os fósseis. Na equipe da SEBEC, eu era o único Reploid, todos outros eram humanos, Dr.Zain, um arqueólogo e cientista apaixonado por história, Dr.Miller, um historiador e melhor amigo do Dr.Zain, Dra.Azure, antropóloga e minha dona, e o Dr.Carevi, o cabeça da equipe, eu não sei o que ele fazia, pois não participava das expedições, só limpava tudo antes que eles voltassem da expedição, já que foi desta forma que fui programado. Eu não sabia o objetivo deles até recentemente o Dr.Zain me revelar. O objetivo deles era criar formas de extinguir os Mavericks através de um software que se propagaria nos sistemas de todos os Reploids. Esse software funcionaria como um vírus denominado Extremis, mas era um vírus do bem e graças a ele, nenhum Reploid seria corrompido, seja pelo vírus ou por reprogramação. Um dos motivos desta criação, foi pelo fato da Mother Elf ter sido corrompida antes e isso resultou em consequências absurdas para o mundo, cerca de 90% dos Reploids e 60% dos humanos foram mortos. Ainda desconheço detalhes adicionais sobre a vida do Dr.Zain, visto que desconheço a sua idade, então não sei o que ele presenciou em sua vida em relação aos Reploids e ao Herói Lendário, porém, sua idade avançada visível, além de sua memória falhar algumas vezes, não tantas vezes, pode ser um indício de que o doutor foi testemunha daquela era sombria. Eu nem sei ao certo quando fui criado, minha placa de memória foi danificada no dia trágico que separou o Dr.Zain de tudo que ama. Procurarei mais informações sobre o ocorrido para descobrir o motivo que modificou meu atual dono. Eu espero que ele volte a ser o pacifista Doutor Zain, temo que ele possa morrer se continuar alterado da forma que está. '''Diário de bordo'063001012017 A viagem do dia anterior tinha o objetivo de buscar peças abandonadas ou danificadas para reaproveitamento e foi um sucesso. Encontramos muitas peças danificadas que serão de extrema utilidade para o plano do doutor. Eu aproveitei o momento para pesquisar mais sobre aquele dia fático, usando um programa de restauração para minha placa de memória, utilizando o Unix, um valioso sistema operacional criado pelo Dr.Carevi, para recuperar meus dados perdidos, sem que o Dr.Zain saiba. A operação foi um sucesso, eu consegui recuperar minhas memórias perdidas através de resquícios que o sistema deixa. Nada é realmente deletado, tudo pode ser recuperado. No dia fático, a equipe de exploração SEEBEC foi enviada para um local onde poderia haver peças de reploids antigos para serem analisados. Dr.Zain, como sempre, levou sua família para sua viagem, já que ele dificilmente conseguia se afastar deles. A família do doutor era composta por sua mulher, Viki e sua filha, Sunny. Eu sempre arrumava a bagunça que a Sunny fazia, também limpava seus vômitos por conta das viagens longas. Depois de muito tempo, chegamos ao local desejado. A equipe SEBEC levou alguns Reploids para lhes garantir segurança. Eu fui responsável por tomar conta da Sunny, enquanto a equipe ficava maravilhada ao ver aquelas estruturas com mais de 100 anos de idade. Havia alguns computadores velhos, uma cápsula destruída entre outras coisas ultrapassadas que alegrou a equipe, fazendo com que eles tirem uma foto juntos. A Dra.Azure fez questão que todos fossemos tirar uma foto com o grupo, sem exceções, para comemorar a descoberta. Logo depois da foto, todos os Reploids voltaram aos seus postos e eu fui atrás da Sunny que havia escapado para ficar com o pai. O Dr.Miller e o Dr.Zain tentavam encontrar uma forma de ligar os computadores para acessarem informações do próprio, Dr.Carevi decidiu esperar por eles para depois testar um novo aparelho que poderia extrair todos os arquivo, incluindo os arquivos de raiz, dos computadores ultrapassados, enquanto a Dra.Azure analisava os insetos mortos e outros sistemas biológicos. Acabei de receber uma mensagem do Dr.Zain que entregava coordenadas para uma nova base. Parece que seremos caçados em breve. 'Diário de bordo'083401022018 Faz tempo que não escrevo um diário de bordo, mas agora é uma hora muito boa já que o Doutor me revelou que estava observando, secretamente, os membros da Resistência por acreditar que eles poderiam interferir no sonho da falecida equipe SEBEC. Eu não acredito muito nisso, pois processei as gravações que ele possuía de todos os membros da Resistência e consigo enxergar o desejo deles de lutarem pela paz. A nova base é muito boa, realmente é melhor que a antiga, porém, essa não foi à única mudança que tivemos. O Dr.Zain está um pouco diferente, não sei ao certo o que deve estar acontecendo, deve ser algum motivo como stress ou algo do tipo, então não o perturbarei por conta disso. Voltando ao dia fatídico, todos estavam trabalhando com alguma finalidade naquele local. A equipe SEBEC estava realmente feliz com a descoberta que havia feito. Dr.Caravi nota que havia um tipo de radiação estranha, sendo emanada por um objeto que estava preso ao solo, e logo tentou ver se está radiação era letal para a equipe. Dr.Zain tentou pegar o objeto, mas acabou sendo cortado no rosto pelo mesmo, acidentalmente. Dr.Caravi se desculpou por ter cortado seu colega por acidente, Viki fez um curativo no Dr.Zain, enquanto eu acalmava a Sunny e explicava a ela que tudo não passou de um acidente. O acidente não foi nada grave, tudo ficou sob controle, porém, os Reploids que foram contratados para a segurança estavam sob ataque, eu ainda não descobri o que os atacou. Por conta da frágil estrutura velha do local, tudo começou a desabar. Eu acabei me sacrificando para salvar a filha do Dr.Zain de uma rocha enorme. Meu corpo ficou completamente danificado, meus sistemas de locomoção, sonoro entre outros, ficaram completamente inutilizados, parecido com o estado catatônico que os seres humanos possuem. Foi neste momento que minha memória foi danificada, mas eu não estava desligado, meu corpo entrou em estado de hibernação extrema. Eu podia ouvir e ver tudo que estava no alcance dos meus olhos, embora, eu não podia fazer nada além destes citados. Agora eu preciso me retirar mais uma vez. O Dr.Zain está me convocando para alguma coisa chamada projeto SEED. Será que essa é a semente para o novo mundo que o Doutor menciona tantas vezes? 'Diário de bordo'111903022018 O doutor Zain anda muito estranho, eu ainda não entendo o motivo dele querer ser chamado de Dr.Wells. Aqui, no diário de bordo, continuarei a chamá-lo de Dr.Zain. Retornando ao dia fatídico, a pane me privou de memórias terríveis. Dizem que os seres humanos tem um mecanismo de defesa contra coisas que não devem se lembrar, chamado “esquecer”. Agora eu entendo bem como foi melhor para eu ter tido minha placa de memória danificada, pois eu vi o sofrimento da equipe SEBEC, teoricamente. Todos ficaram presos, infelizmente, Dr.Miller foi esmagado por uma rocha e acabou sendo o primeiro da equipe a falecer. Dr.Zain chorou muito com a morte de seu amigo, tendo de ser consolado pela sua esposa e pela Dra.Azure, enquanto o Dr.Carevi emitiu um sinal para que uma equipe de Reploids pudesse achá-los e tirá-los daquele lugar. Eles tinham suprimentos como água e comida para poderem sobreviver durante dias, enquanto eu permanecia “morto”. Para passar o tempo, a Dra.Azure tentou me consertar, já que eu podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos, parecia que ela não queria me perder também, enquanto o Dr.Zain passou a estudar o lugar, pois queria saber toda a história de origem daquele lugar e encontrar uma forma de escapar. A fé pelos salvadores era forte, todas as noites, a equipe rezava pelo Herói Lendário, exceto o Dr.Carevi, que poderia cortar aquelas rochas e salvá-los da morte. A equipe da SEBEC passou meses naquele lugar, com fome, sede e alguns foram afetados por febres fortes, tudo isso ocorreu durante um mês. Eu podia ver a família do Dr.Zain rezar para que o Herói Lendário os salve e o desespero dele em salva-las, deixando de comer para dar alimento a sua filha e esposa. Eu vi o Dr.Carevi morrer por uma alta febre, por conta do local não ser favorável para sua frágil condição, e também vi a minha dona, alguém que eu considerei como minha mãe, morrer de fome. O Dr.Zain estava morrendo de fome, seu corpo se assemelhava a um esqueleto, enquanto sua filha e sua esposa estavam com uma febre forte, possivelmente a radiação que o Dr.Carevi citou no inicio da expedição deve ter algo haver com isso. Um dia depois, Sunny e a senhora Viki desmaiaram por conta da alta febre, num momento de tristeza, eu vi o Dr.Zain, moribundo, abraçando sua família, como se tivesse aceitado morrer ao lado das pessoas que amava. Porém, uma luz iluminou a caverna, e logo apareceram Reploids para resgatar a equipe, só que eles só levaram o Dr.Zain, que se debatia e exclamava para que salvassem sua família ao invés dele. Enquanto o Dr.Zain era levado para fora daquele lugar, eu permaneci, vendo Sunny e Viki acordar sem seu marido por perto. Não demorou muito para que eu testemunhe uma Sand Snake matá-las. O sangue delas acabou sendo derramado em meu corpo, tampando um pouco da minha visão, logo depois foi escuridão e silêncio. Eu fiquei traumatizado ao lembrar essas memórias, eu me arrependo profundamente por ter recuperado elas. Eu queria chorar agora, mas sou incapaz de derramar uma lágrima. Eu fiquei abandonado lá como se fosse sucata, lixo e vi a minha dona, que eu considero minha mãe, morrer de fome. Dr.Zain, eu só tenho você agora e eu vou protegê-lo. Jamais deixarei que tirem você de mim. 'Diário de bordo'095004022018 Não tenho dúvidas nenhuma disso, o Dr.Zain está doente. A cicatriz em seu rosto anda emanando a mesma radiação que, supostamente, causou a febre do Dr.Carevi, Sunny e Viki. Eu supliquei para que ele procurasse os Reploids da Resistência, talvez, eles pudessem curá-lo, mas ele continua insistindo que a Resistência não é confiável e que um dia me mostrará a verdade. Ele está muito diferente, não parece o mesmo Dr.Zain que me resgatou daquela caverna, ainda me lembro da forma como ele chorou quando viu os cadáveres de sua mulher e filha. Eu posso deduzir que ele tenha voltado àquela caverna para salva-las, usando o Unix para auxiliá-lo, mas quem acabou sendo salvo, fui eu. Unix é um sistema operacional com inteligência artificial, dizem que quem o desenvolveu foi o Dr.Carevi, porém, não tenho certeza disso. O Unix ainda estava em fases de teste, então era raro vê-lo nas expedições. Diferente de outros sistemas operacionais, o Unix era livre e podia pensar por si mesmo, para criá-lo, foi utilizada parte da minha personalidade, dessa forma ele se manteria leal à equipe, assim como eu sou. Outra característica do Unix era que ele podia se manifestar fisicamente através de um recipiente vazio, ou seja, ele podia transferir seus dados para um corpo. O Dr.Zain me disse que o Unix captou sinais de vida naquela caverna, tudo indicava que eu era o único sobrevivente ali. Depois de me encontrar, o Dr.Zain me resgatou, e com a ajuda do Unix, me remontou. Eu não sei como um arqueólogo conseguiu consertar um Reploid danificado severamente, mesmo com a ajuda do Unix, isso é meio impossível, logo descobrirei a resposta. Eu não percebo no momento, porém, agora que estou revisitando minhas memórias, lembro que a cicatriz do Doutor, que fica localizada acima de seu olho esquerdo, começa a fazer pequenos brilhos azuis, perceptíveis em minha visão, eu acredito que os humanos não possam ver. Depois de todo trabalho para me trazer de volta a vida, o Doutor diz que estou livre para seguir meu próprio caminho, mas eu escolhi que iria trilhar a mesma rota que ele, mesmo que eu seja destruído, jamais conseguiria abandonar a única família que me restou. Mesmo com sua insistência, ele cedeu ao meu pedido e pediu ao Unix para atualizar minha programação. Agora, não sou mais um Reploid de limpeza, adquiri conhecimento superior ao da equipe SEBEC, além de possuir conhecimento total sobre engenharia da computação, programação, Hacker, entre outras coisas que o sistema operacional me atualizou. Agora, estarei esperando o Dr.Zain voltar da sua viagem, ele parece estar atrás de algo chamado “O Messias”. Eu espero que ele fique bem, não suportaria perdê-lo também. 'Diário de bordo'100405022018 O Dr.Zain ainda não retornou de sua viagem, entretanto, antes de sua partida, ele prometeu que um dia faria contato com a Resistência e mostraria para mim a verdadeira faceta dos “heróis”. O tom pareceu meio que deboche, mas eu espero que a Resistência possa mostrar que ele esta errado sobre eles. Retornando ao meu retorno dos “mortos”. Eu fui atualizado e através desta, notei que parte da minha fisionomia Reploid havia mudado. No banco de dados que eu recebi, não havia nada igual, foi então que o Dr.Zain me contou sobre uma coisa. Um homem, vestido com um manto branco e vermelho, porém seu rosto era coberto por um capuz, lhe entregou uns projetos dizendo que possuíam um potencial para serem as sementes do destino. Através daqueles documentos, o Doutor passou a estudar sobre engenharia mecânica dos Reploids, também estudou toda a pesquisa e trabalho da falecida Dra.Azure, com a ajuda do Unix, ele conseguiu aprender tudo o que deveria de maneira rápida. Foi nesta conversa que o Doutor me disse que eu sou uma espécie de protótipo, porque maneira como eu fui reconstruído o ensinou tudo que deveria para construir seus futuros SEEDs. Isso faz de mim o primeiro SEED? Não, eu estou próximo do número zero ou nem isso, já que ainda me considero um Reploid. O Unix me analisou também e me mostrou que peças fundamentais do meu corpo foram alteradas, eu estou mais orgânico, eu tenho partes tanto humanas quanto de Reploids. O que eu sou agora? Um Bio-Reploid ou um Humanoid? Eu sou uma das sementes do Dr.Zain? Tudo que eu sei é que o Dr.Zain está depositando suas esperanças nessas sementes e eu espero que o mundo se torne um lugar melhor. 'Diário de bordo'06452906022018 Mais um dia o Dr.Zain se mostra diferente, desde que ele achou o “Messias”, vem agindo estranho. Eu usei meu Scanner Ocular para analisar o corpo dele parece que sua cicatriz tem emitido uma radiação estranha, fui conferir melhor e encontrei um fragmento de algo estranho. Vou analisar este fragmento com mais cuidado para descobrir suas substâncias, mas até lá eu tenho de manter o doutor com os pés no chão. Eu esqueci. Todas as noites desde que o doutor trouxe o Messias para nossa base, ele vem falando dormindo. Sempre a mesma palavra, “O Herói Lendário”. Não sei o que isso significa, quando pergunto a ele, não recebo uma resposta. 'Diário de bordo'12392803022018 Os Mutos Reploids foram treinados e testados em campo. Ainda não entendo o motivo de a Resistência ter atacado nossos primeiros Mutos, que eram apenas testes, entretanto, a perda não foi tão prejudicial para nós, já que os dados de batalha poderão ser acoplados aos Mutos. Embora eu esteja preparado para proteger o doutor, até mesmo da Resistência, eu ainda acredito neles e agora que os mutos foram todos devidamente treinados, o Dr.Zain decidiu se comunicar com eles. Eu irei invadir o mainframe do computador deles, desativando o Firewall através de um Cavalo de Tróia, se passando por uma atualização do sistema e usando várias redes de VPNs, eu vou dar-lhes localizações falsas para que não nos encontrem. Eu ainda me lembro dos meus primeiros dias, desde que fui encontrado pelo Doutor Zain. Ele me contou sobre seu plano de paz e eu propus a criação de Mutos Reploids para lhe servir como guardiões, caso algo ponha sua vida em perigo. Demorou bastante para cria-los, muitos podem pensar que o Doutor Zain os criou, mas foi uma colaboração entre nós três: Eu, o Dr.Zain e o Unix. Eu usei os dados que pegamos da resistência para lhes dar uma simulação mais realista. Bom, espero que eles nunca sejam usados para matar outras pessoas, só em casos de emergência. Se a Resistência atingir nossas expectativas, pode ser que o caminho para a paz eterna seja alcançado mais rápido. Essa conversa vai ser crucial, já que o Dr.Zain está doente, aquele fragmento que eu encontrei pertence ao Ragnarok. Aquilo levou pessoas que eu amava muito e pode levar a única que me restou. Eu não possuo o conhecimento necessário e nem os equipamentos para isso, com a ajuda da Base da Resistência, podemos encontrar uma cura para ele e salvá-lo. Espero que vocês possam convencer ao Dr.Zain que são pessoas confiáveis. Eu tenho esperança em vocês. 'Diário de bordo'12392803022019 Foi tudo um fracasso. Um fracasso. Todos enlouqueceram. O Dr.Zain vai ser morto por eles. Ele tinha razão, ele tinha absolutamente razão. A Resistência não é confiável, somos um alvo para eles brincarem de tiro ao ar livre, esperando que um vírus nos corrompa. O Dr.Zain ainda tem fé neles, eu tinha, não tenho mais. Eles não querem curar, eles querem matar. Eles vão tentar matar a única pessoa que restou na minha vida, eles não vão curá-lo e nem vão querer. Droga. Eu não posso perdê-lo também, eu não posso. Eu discordava do plano do Dr.Zain, mas ele me provou um ponto de vista, eles não estão se importando em salvar vidas, o divertido para aqueles que se intitulam heróis é tirar o máximo de vidas sem serem julgados por isso. Doutor, você me disse uma vez que se eu fosse corrompido por um Maverick, você não descansaria até conseguir me curar, eu te devo isso, vou procurar sua cura sozinho, mas vou ter que eliminar a Resistência. Eles mesmo disseram em seus argumentos, vão atirar primeiro e perguntar depois, isso é um ciclo de insanidade sem fim. Eu comecei a entender o seu ponto de vista, Dr.Zain. Humanos e Reploids compartilham das mesmas falhas, talvez, nós, os reploids surgimos numa época em que os humanos não estivessem prontos para nos receber, talvez seja o contrário, ou quem sabe os dois. Eu não sei mais o que devo fazer, não há ninguém que possa nos ajudar. Um banho de sangue não vai resolver nossos problemas, mas se for necessário, eu farei para proteger meu dono. Dr.Zain, eu sei que você não quer destruir uma raça inteira, algo o fez mudar e eu vou te salvar. Essa é uma promessa que eu cumprirei. '''Referências * O nome Dr.Wells foi retirado do famoso escritor britânico H.G. Wells. * O nome Wells foi escolhido por conta da tradição de vilões cientistas com inicial W. * O nome do Doutor Zain foi retirado do projeto Zain vindo do mangá “Strider”. * Viki é o nome da inteligência artificial do filme “Eu robô” e Sunny é o nome do robô protagonista do mesmo filme. * Miller foi retirado do sobrenome do autor renomado Frank Miller. * O nome da Doutora Azure foi retirado do jogo Azure Striker Gunvolt. * O nome SEED foi retirado do anime Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. * O discurso que o Dr.Wells faz sobre os SEEDS é uma referência ao título do anime Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. * SEBEC foi retirado da empresa de Megami Ibunruko Persona. * O cenário onde houve o dia fatídico bate com a descrição do laboratório onde o Dr.Light deixou X em animação suspensa. * A frase que Arch usou para se referir ao esquecimento foi retirado da frase do robô Aigis de Persona 3. * Unix é o nome do sistema operacional para laboratórios desenvolvido por Shiki Magata no anime Subete ga F ni Naru. * Unix possui semelhanças com A.I.D.A. (história e modo de agir) de Agents of Shield e com Ultron (criação e poder se manifestar tanto em hardware como em software). * O homem mencionado bate com a descrição de That man e os projetos entregues batem com a descrição dos gears híbridos reploids mencionados apenas uma vez. * O conceito de reconstrução de Arch bate com o conceito de sintozóide (Um androide com um corpo sintético, com uma enorme semelhança ao corpo humano). * Curiosamente, Sol Badguy é nomeado de Prótotipo-Gear, Arch possui uma semelhança com esse título. Curiosidades * Essa história serve como uma Tie-in de Megaman Zero. * É a primeira história, escrita por Artyom, sobre Megaman Zero. * Cada diário de bordo foi escrito em um dia. Categoria:Histórias Categoria:Tie-in